thenunyclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Portal:Main Page
]] *Nunymare Teddy Towowel, the leader & stuffy founder of The Nuny Club. *New Nuny Towowel, is what Nunymare used to look like before the washing machine massacre. *Toddy Towowel, the leader of the Toddy family, and one of Alanna's main stuffies. *Tieaddy Towowel, the previous leaser of the Toddy family, and one of Alanna's main stuffies. *Duck-Duck Shim, the main stuffy of Jonathan, and the founder of the Nuny LEGO House. *Bunny-Bunny Towowel, the main stuffy of Shane, and 2nd stuffy in TNC history. *Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou, the host of TNC Talk, and main stuffy of Michael. *Allidore Towowel, the main stuffy of Ross, and creator of Nerva Battle Weapons. *Snakey Towowel, one of Benjamin's main stuffies. *Shelly Towowel, one of Benjamin's main stuffies. *Youti Shim, the renowned chef of Youti Cuisine, and main stuffy of Sheryllyn. *Little Sizzle, a TY in Nunyland, famous for becoming an enemy, then turning good, into one of the most famous TYs in Nunyland. *Fuzzyduck Jr. Zhou-Towowel, perhaps the most perverted stuffy in TNC history. *Nuntria Towowel, a survivor, and general of the Great Nuny War 2. *Zurlain Towowel, a survivor, and brigadier of the Great Nuny War 2. *Brownie Towowel, perhaps one of TNC's smallest stuffies. *Tetsy Towowel, the first sewn stuffy in the history of The Nuny Club. You can also find templates by viewing the 'Templates' section of your side navigation bar. *Infobox Templates: Use these templates to provide organized vital information on articles. *Navbox Templates: Use these templates to provide easy navigation between pages of a category. *Misc. Templates: These are templates that are important that don't fall under navbox, or infobox categories. type=search width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Search Nunypedia Templates namespaces=Template**,Category '''Tieaddy Teddy Gappy Towowel is a main stuffy of Alanna, and the first GAP bear in TNC history. He was the first ever member of the Toddy Family, and of Alanna. He is a grey bear with 2 arms extending out, holding a heart. Speculation has it that Tieaddy used to be white, and his heart pink, but because he was so loved, his color changed and faded. Tieaddy was given to Alanna at an unknown date. He was, and still is Alanna's favorite, and sleeping stuffy. In his younger years, Tieaddy was a very active Nunyland citizen. read more To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. View/Edit